1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wound closure device, and more particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for facilitating hemostasis of a biopsy site or other puncture wound by injection of an absorbable sponge.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Percutaneous needle biopsy of solid organs is one of the most common interventional medical procedures. Millions of percutaneous needle biopsies are performed annually in the United States and throughout the world. Percutaneous biopsy is a safe procedure which has supplanted surgical biopsy for many indications, such as skin, liver, and breast biopsy.
Possible complications of needle biopsy include bleeding at the biopsy site. The amount of bleeding is related to a number of factors including needle size, tissue sample size, patient's coagulation status, and the location of the biopsy site. Vascular organs such as the liver, a common biopsy target, may bleed significantly after needle biopsy. To minimize bleeding from a biopsy site, small-gauge needles are typically used. Small gauge needles, however, produce less satisfactory biopsy specimens but frequently are favored over larger bored needles because of their perceived safety. In order to minimize the chance of internal bleeding after biopsy, external pressure is applied for a substantial period of time.
Sterile sponges, such as Gelfoam, are prepared in dry sterile sheets which are used as packing material during surgery for control of bleeding. The sponge sheets are left in the surgical site after surgery to stop bleeding and are absorbed by the body in 1 to 6 weeks. A number of techniques have used these absorbable sterile sponge materials to plug a biopsy tract to minimize or prevent bleeding. The absorbable sponge provides a mechanical blockage of the tract, encourages clotting, and minimizes bleeding though the biopsy tract. Despite the advantages of using absorbable sponge to plug a biopsy tract this technique has not achieved widespread use because of difficulty in preparing and delivering the dry sponge material into the biopsy tract.
One example of a biopsy wound closure device using an implantable sponge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,588. According to this patent, a circular sponge of an absorbable foam material is precut and inserted into a biopsy site by an applicator rod having the sponge positioned on the end. Once the sponge is implanted, the sponge absorbs blood and swells to fill the tract preventing further bleeding at the biopsy site. However, the sponge is difficult to deliver and expands slowly once delivered. In addition, this delivery method can only deliver a sponge of a limited size which provides less local compression than desired and may incompletely fill the target site. Further, bleeding may continue along sections of the biopsy tract where no sponge has been delivered.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device and method which will permit the delivery of an absorbable sponge to a biopsy tract in a simple and reliable manner.
Breast biopsy devices are generally used to take multiple subcutaneous biopsies of breast tissue and for removing lesions without having to reinsert an instrument into the patient for each tissue sample. Examples of breast biopsy devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,333; 5,769,086; and 5,649,547. These devices, commonly known as mammatomes, include a disposable cannula with a sharp distal tip and a side port adjacent the distal end. A tubular inner cutter blade extends through the cannula to cut tissue which extends into the side port. Using different rotational orientations of the cannula, biopsy cores can be taken at different radial locations within the tissue to be sampled. These devices provide an advantage over conventional needle biopsy in that significant amounts of tissue can be removed. However, the increased amount of tissue removed increases the potential for bleeding, hematoma, echimosis, and the like. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device and method which will permit the delivery of an absorbable sponge to a breast biopsy site to facilitate hemostasis.
In addition, after a breast biopsy, an implantable marking device such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,310 may be placed at the biopsy site so the site can be located for a follow up surgical procedure. This marking device is a metallic, radiopaque marker clip which is delivered by a wand through the biopsy cannula. However, if follow up surgery is not required the clip remains within the patient permanently. The permanently implanted clips can prove problematic, as they can migrate. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a radiopaque marker for locating a biopsy site which is formed of an absorbable material.